Just Let Go
by SomniumAngel
Summary: While interrogating a certain blue eyed boy, a fight for survival breaks out between two young men. But wrath turns to lust and denial abounds. COMPLETE MEANS COMPLETE


Title: Just Let Go

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender © Mike and Bryan; Let Go © Frou Frou

Chapter Warnings: Yaoi (no sex), Language, Roughage, Songfic, Oneshot

Author Notes: So, it turns out there's one directory that lists 0 Avatar fan fictions. I was like, "Sweet! I'm gonna write the first Avatar fanfic on this site, and it's a boyXboy!" but at the same time I thought, "Why the hell are there not any Avatar fanfics? That's weird." Then I went through a different directory and found 3,000+ Avatars. I was actually more relieved than disappointed. I _was _hoping that this particular pairing hadn't been used before, since I assumed yaoi relationships in Avatar weren't popular, but low and behold there's like 15 if you search with the right kind of settings. So I'm not the first at anything… life goes on. If you know/heard this song you're probably gonna think it doesn't go with the story at all, but trust me, if you think about it just right, the song totally works.

Zuko passed by the holding cell where Katara was being held. He peered in through the viewing window to see her kneeling on the floor and scowling at the large iron door. Zuko continued down the hall, coming to the royal chambers. "Uncle! Uncle Iroh! Uncle, where are you?"

"In here Prince Zuko. There is no need to shout," came the ever calm and hoarse voice of his elderly uncle.

The Prince entered his uncle's chambers. Not surprisingly, the old man was sipping tea and playing a solitary board game. "Have you heard uncle? This is my chance." Hope rose in the young man's voice, and a small smile graced his lips. "The Avatar will come right into my hands! I'll be able to go back home. I'll finally be able to -"

"Zuko…"

Normally his uncle wouldn't be able to cut him off in a triumphant speech, but something in the old General's voice caught Zuko off guard. The Prince looked at his uncle, but the man's eyes would not meet his in return. Iroh stared down at his old hands resting on the table. "What is it uncle?"

"I am happy for you, Prince Zuko, but do not get too excited. The path of life can make many turns. Do you understand?"

Zuko didn't respond. He knew his uncle was right, but was just too damn proud to admit it. "Uncle, could I ask you a favor?" A few minutes later, Zuko left his uncle's chamber. He walked down the second set of stairs that lead to the hull of the ship, passed the furnace, and entered the interrogation room. "What the hell is going on in here!" the Prince roared and yellow flames spat from his throat.

One soldier was standing beside the door on guard, while two others were kicking the body that lay on the ground. When the men heard the raging voice of their commanding officer they stood at attention giving a salute. No one said anything.

"I'll ask you again, what is going on here!"

"The boy was giving us some trouble, sir. Just taking care of it," one of the soldiers answered.

"Did I tell you to beat the captives?" The soldier started to answer, but the Prince continued. "My crew is nothing but a pack of fools!" the Prince shouted. "You underestimate every aspect of this operation! What do you think would happen when the Avatar came here and found his friends battered and beaten?"

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is only a child."

"That doesn't matter! He is a powerful force of nature! If he loses his temper we're as good as dead!" The young man's hands glowed with the fire building beneath his flesh and smoke rose from his nostrils. "Pick him up and leave," the Prince ordered.

The two soldiers picked the boy up off the floor and set him back in the chair. All three men quickly retreated, the guard closing the door behind him. Only the two young males were left in the room. One was scowling intently while the other was trying to regain his composure.

"I want to apologize for my men," the Prince started, though he knew he was out of character. "They aren't the best soldiers my country has to offer. They think with their fists, not with their heads." Zuko moved forward, taking slow strides. He had been holding a bronze chalice since he'd left his uncle's chamber, the "favor" he had asked for, and now he lifted the drinking vessel and gazed at it. "You and I, we fight with out heads. Strategizing, processing all the information that comes into play, planning our actions. We think our battles through, like real warriors. I thought you were a buffoon the first time we met. I thought you a fool to try and take me on all by yourself. However, I will admit that I admired your admiration. Even though you knew the odds were against you, you were brave and faced the enemy head on."

Sokka sat in the rusty chair with his arms and legs bound. He scowled silently at the pale faced Fire Prince who now stood only a foot away on the opposite side of the table. Sokka didn't care if he appeared threatening or not, being around the enemy just made him grimace.

Zuko looked down at Sokka. He had given the Water warrior a compliment, and yet he was given no thanks or even a cocky rebuttal. "Aren't you going to say anything?" Zuko wanted to say, but decided against it. He continued to stare at the boy in the chair. Sokka's hair had fallen out of the wolf tail and was now hanging in matted strands over his face. The Prince reached out and used his palm to push back a collection of hair. Sokka's crystal blue eyes stood out against his dark skin which was covered in sweat and soot from the floor. Unconsciously he started wiping away the dirt.

Without warning, Sokka spit in Zuko's face.

The Prince growled as he wiped the saliva from under his eye. He was tempted to spit fire in his prisoner's face, but the whole goal was to win Sokka over with compassion, no matter how false it was. They were silent for awhile. Sokka continued to glare at his captor while Zuko swirled the liquid in the chalice. The interrogation room was right next to the furnace which powered the ship. Just on the other side of the iron wall was a blazing fire that would incinerate any living creature in a heartbeat. Naturally the room was hot, almost unbearably so, at least to anyone who wasn't accustomed to the conditions. Zuko didn't mind the heat and was quite content. Sokka, on the other hand, was miserable. Sweat dripped from his cheeks, it soaked his back and behind his knees, and he felt tired as his body grew heavier. It didn't help to have oil lamps hanging in the four corners of the room.

**Drink up baby down**

**  
Hmm, are you in or are you out**

**  
Leave your things behind**

**  
'Cause it's all going off without you**

Seeing the weary expression on the Water boy's face, Zuko took a sip from the chalice. He let out a delighted sigh and smirked. "Delicious," he said. "It's my uncle's fermented fruit oil." Zuko glanced at Sokka. "Would you like some? You look thirsty."

"Where's my sister?" Sokka demanded.

"Where's the Avatar?" Zuko asked calmly.

"Where's my sister!" Sokka barked again.

"If I answer your question, will you answer mine?" Zuko said.

Sokka was silent, making his answer obvious.

Zuko shrugged. "She's in a holding cell above us. Are you sure you don't want any fruit oil? It's good." The Prince lifted the glass to his lips to take another sip.

Sokka saw an opportunity and took it. He jerked his body upwards causing the table to jolt, which then caused Zuko's body to shake and splashed fruit oil in his own face. Sokka fell over in the chair, but was proud of his stunt nonetheless.

Zuko was now losing his patients. When he cleaned the liquid from his face he glared at the boy on the floor. "Where is the Avatar!" he shouted.

"Why don't you kiss my ass," Sokka said with a smug grin.

Zuko slammed the chalice on the table, fire already forming in his hands.

**Excuse me too busy**

**  
Writing your tragedy**

**  
These mishaps you bubble-wrap**

**  
When you've no idea what you're like  
**

Fire accelerated towards its target. Sokka was a quick thinker though. He rolled over onto his front, and the ropes that bound his limbs caught fire. Once he was free, Sokka leapt up ready to fight, even without his weapons.

Zuko was faster than his opponent had anticipated. The Fire warrior jumped over the metal table and a fiery punch met with Sokka's jaw. He had caught the Water warrior off guard and knew he had the advantage. The fire began leaving his fists and was thrown at the other boy's feet.

After regaining his wits Sokka jumped to avoid the fire. He quickly realized the flaming shots were now coming at his head. Sokka dropped to the floor, crouching on his toes. Without even thinking, Sokka charged at Zuko and his head collided with Zuko's stomach. Sokka immediately wrapped his arms around the other's waist and continued to run until he smashed Zuko into the wall.

"Get off!" the Prince yelled, but the stubborn boy would do no such thing. Sokka repeatedly pulled back and rammed his head and shoulder against Zuko's front. With each violent shove, Zuko's back collided with the wall behind him. A throbbing pain started to form in the back of his head. "I said get off!" Pale, folded hands lifted into the air and came down powerfully against a hard skull.

Sokka fell to the floor with a loud thud. He could taste a mixture of bitter soot and salty sweat on his lips. All the nerves in the back of his skull and neck were screaming. Sokka moaned loudly.

"Get up!" the Fire Nation Prince barked. "Is this it? Is this the best the mighty Water Tribe can do? Such mediocre fighters don't even deserve to be overthrown by the Fire Nation."

"Shut your face," Sokka snarled.

"Prove your strength to me!" Zuko kicked Sokka in the side. "Stand up and fight me!" He kicked the boy in the face. "Fight me!" Another kick. "Fight me!" Blood trickled from Sokka's nose. "Fight me!"

"You're such a prick," Sokka groaned as he stood. His body swayed on his feet. His head was pounding.

"Peasant."

"Arrogant bastard!" Sokka took a swing at the Prince and managed to hit him in the scarred eye.

Two pale fingers pointed at the dark skinned body. A helix of flames spiraled rapidly towards its target. The tired body was not fast enough. His clothing caught fire, burning with a fury. His hands beat against his own body, trying desperately to extinguish the flames. Finally he discarded the cloth in a last effort to save himself. Pink abrasions patterned his torso where the flesh was burned. His arms were only saved due to the black guards he wore.

Remembering that he was still in danger, blue eyes snapped front to see his opponent coming in for another attack. Sokka panicked. He couldn't handle another physical blow. With his mind racing, Sokka grabbed hold of the iron chair and swung it at his attacker.

Zuko cried out when the chair crashed into him. There was a loud crack as his armor broke and fell to the floor in pieces. The Prince was vulnerable now, left only with the burgundy body cloth he wore beneath the armor.

Sokka's legs were shaking under the weight of his body, but he knew he had to move. Since the Prince seemed to be in a state of shock, the Water Tribe warrior dove under the table in hopes to emerge on the other side and get behind Zuko.

It wasn't that Sokka took Zuko's abilities too lightly, or that he was being too confident. He just wasn't quite as lucky as he hoped he was. Upon coming out from under the table, Sokka was met with a ready Zuko. The Prince caught him in the clever plan and was there to meet him.

**So let go**

**  
So let go**

**  
Jump in**

**  
Oh well what you waiting for**

**  
It's alright**

**  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
**

Zuko swung his leg up and kicked Sokka in the side. He sent the boy flying into the adjacent wall.

Sokka pressed his palms against the hot wall to keep himself from collapsing. He figured that as long as he kept standing, Zuko wouldn't have complete control over the fight. _"Here he comes,"_ Sokka thought to himself when he heard Zuko's feet pounding against the floor at a pretty decent speed. He lifted his head, and through dark strands of dirty hair, saw the scar faced boy charging with his forearm out. _"Is he going to crush my throat? Is he actually gonna kill me?"_ This thought sparked a primal instinct in Sokka.

Zuko wailed in pain as Sokka's teeth sunk deep into his pale skin. Immediately blood seeped from the wound. It stained Sokka's teeth and soaked Zuko's clothing, turning the red fabric an even darker red. Yellow eyes met with blue. Both were glaring viciously at each other. "Let go!" Zuko shouted, as if the command alone would be enough. "I said let go!" Zuko shouted again.

Sokka bit harder. His teeth sinking in deeper.

"That hurts!" Zuko balled his hand into a fist and hit Sokka square in the face.

Sokka still would not let go. This wasn't about fighting the Fire Nation anymore. This wasn't about protecting Aang, the Avatar. This wasn't about rescuing Katara, his sister. This wasn't even about his pride or the honor of the Water Tribe. This had turned into something entirely different. This was about him and Zuko. This was a raw, anything goes, animalistic fight between two young men. This was a fight to the finish, last man standing with the pure satisfaction that you emerged the victor.

"You stupid, irritating, worthless piece of shit!" Every word was sounded by another punch to the face. Zuko was completely consumed by rage. Why didn't the boy give up? Where did his foolish drive come from? What was fueling his fighting spirit?

A black and green ring already formed over Sokka's left eye. His lips were swollen and busted open. He could feel the bones in his jaw cracking little by little. Normally, Sokka would be fighting back, but it took all the strength he had to push his hands back against the wall and keep himself standing. His mouth bled from the impact of Zuko's fist. His own blood mixed with the Prince's. Sokka watched as Zuko pulled his fist back and saw blood trickling from his palm. No doubt Zuko's fingers were digging into his own flesh in ire.

The Fire Prince didn't understand. This average, low-class, Water Tribe peasant would not give up. Couldn't the fool see he had lost the battle? Why did he have to be so stubborn? Zuko looked into the face of his victim, no… his opponent. Not once did Sokka flinch. Not once had he close his eyes since he had latched himself onto Zuko's arm. Even when Zuko hit him, even though his left eye was black and swollen, Sokka's eyes never faltered. He started intently at the scarred face, his blue eyes full of spite. Zuko thought Sokka's eyes were like ice.

**So let go**

**  
Let it go**

**  
Just get in**

**  
Oh it's so amazing here**

**  
It's alright**

**  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
**

Zuko's heart pounded in his chest.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Zuko's hand had dropped to his side and he was standing perfectly still. Sokka kept his guard up, skeptical of Zuko's intentions. The Prince seemed to be in a daze, though he never broke eye contact with the other.

"_He's so brave."_

"You're such a fool."

At this Sokka bit even harder.

Zuko winced slightly.

"_He's won."_

"I'm done with you. Let go." When Sokka didn't release his inhuman hold, Zuko jerked his arm a little. "Come on, let me go."

With a tight strain in his jaw, Sokka slowly opened his mouth. There was a thick, wet sound as his red stained teeth slicked out from the pale flesh.

"_Congratulate him."_

"Kneel to me," Zuko said.

Sokka spit a collection of blood and skin at the Prince's feet.

Zuko looked at the tainted saliva on the floor, then at the boy's face. Before, the tan skin was only hidden by soot, but now there was blood and bruises defiling his features. The filth was caked so thick, not even his sweat could cleanse Sokka's dark skin.

"_Wipe it all away. Clean his face."_

Zuko backhanded the wounded male. "I told you to bow to me!"

"Fuck off," Sokka said with a heavy grunt.

The young, pale skinned man roared in frustration. He stomped over to the table, grabbed the chalice, and threw it against the wall. This time Sokka did close his eyes. He was afraid of the metal breaking and landing in his eye. When he opened them, he found Zuko's face only centimeters from his own.

"You _will _obey me."

**It gains the more it gives**

**  
And it rises with the fall**

**  
So hand me that remote**

**  
Can't you see that all that stuff's a sideshow  
**

Sokka felt his confidence leave him. The barrier he built around himself was broken now that Zuko was so close. The bitter hearted male watched with fire in his golden eyes as the ice melted away, leaving behind a normal liquid blue. Those eyes, those bright blue eyes. They reminded him of the endless blue sky, or the vast blue ocean. All of them things that no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to fully grasp. He would never be able to claim them as his own.

"W-What are you doing?" Sokka stuttered. His legs were shaking uncontrollably now. He could feel the exhaustion building in the rest of his pained muscles and his whole body began to tremble.

Zuko moved his leg between Sokka's, letting the tired body sit on his knee. He gripped Sokka's right shoulder to hold him up. "Close your eyes."

"_Keep your eyes open."_

"What?" The awkward high-pitched squeak rose up in Sokka's voice.

"Close your eyes."

"_No, keep them open."_

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want me to close my eyes?"

"_Because I'm afraid."_

Zuko frowned. "Just do it!"

Sokka's eyes squeezed shut. He didn't want to anger the Fire bender, especially since Zuko had the full advantage in their current position.

Zuko pressed the edge of his palm against Sokka's face. He then pushed back and down, wiping the debris from the boy's face. When Sokka's face was cleared away of all it's dirt, Zuko could clearly see the chocolate colored skin, no doubt kissed by the never setting sun of the arctic summers. He almost regretted causing the ugly black ring around his eye. Zuko ran his fingers through the fruit oil that was dripping down the wall beside Sokka's head. With nerve wracked grace, he slowly slid his middle and index finger into Sokka's mouth.

Sokka gave a quick gasp.

"Shh, keep your eyes closed."

"_Open them. Look at me."_

Pale fingers pressed down on the pink tongue. Sokka had never tasted fruit oil before. It was sweet, but very strong. He wondered briefly if he was going to be drunk, but figured this wasn't enough. Sokka became lost in the flavor of the fermented fruits, forgetting about the fingers that still lingered in his mouth. His tan lips closed over Zuko's fingers and he made an attempt to swallow. When Zuko felt his fingers being sucked towards Sokka's throat he pulled them out. "I knew you would like it."

Sokka snapped back to reality, but he dared not open his eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

Zuko was silent.

"Is… is it because you -"

"_Yes, I love you."_

"No, I hate you."

"_You excite me."_

"You disgust me."

**Such boundless pleasure**

**  
We've no time for later now**

**  
You can't await your own arrival**

**  
You've twenty seconds to comply  
**

"How long have you…?" Sokka asked with still closed eyes.

"_Just now."_

"I don't know."

"But we haven't even known each other that long."

"_I -"_

"- know."

Sokka understood the broken sentence; he understood what was going on in Zuko's head. "But… you know that I don't…"

"_No, don't tell me that."_

"I don't care."

"I'm sorry." Sokka's eyes opened slightly. He looked down through partly lidded eyes.

"_Tell me you love me."_

"Do you hate me now?" Zuko asked, his voice laced with the same dry anger as always.

"No, not for this," Sokka answered. "Do you hate _me_?"

"_Of course not. That -"_

"- wouldn't be fair of me."

Sokka finally opened his eyes in full. He looked at Zuko's face. It was cold, dark, angry, the same as it always was. With a trembling hand, Sokka reached up and touch his fingers to the scar on Zuko's face. _"It's warm," _Sokka thought to himself, feeling the abnormal amount of heat radiating from the deformed area of flesh.

The index finger lingered under his eye, the middle and ring finger traced up towards his white forehead, the pinky etched the ridges that reached back towards his ear. Zuko wanted to pull the hand away and crack the wrist in two. Zuko wanted the clasp the hand against his face and never let go. Zuko wanted to cry. Zuko wanted to scream.

"_He isn't allowed to forget…" _Sokka thought, _"Even if he does get to go home. This will always be there."_ Sokka recalled how Zuko often spoke about restoring his honor, about making his father proud of him. _"It must suck, to have a dad who doesn't love you."_

"You know, you could…" Zuko started, "If you just…"

**So let go**

**  
So let go**

**  
Jump in**

**  
Oh well what you waiting for**

**  
It's alright**

**  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
**

Proximity was closing between them. Emotions were high and taking their toll. Zuko was dropping his guard, whether it was of his own will or not. Sokka was entering a psychological adrenalin rush which was distracting his mind from his physical need to hold himself up.

Zuko could feel Sokka's body shaking tremendously. He knew the boy was going to crash, it was inevitable now. Zuko sat on the floor. Sokka was like a rag doll in his lap. One pale arm wrapped firmly around a tanned torso. White fingers held the back of a brown neck. They were eye level now.

Zuko leaned in. "If you just… let go…"

There was no feeling in Sokka's body. "Breakdown…"

"Jump in…"

"Blindly…"

**So let go**

**  
Yeah let it go**

**  
Just get in**

**  
Oh it's so amazing here**

**  
It's alright**

**  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
**

Vanilla lips pressed against chocolate lips.

Soft at first, but then rough.

Zuko wanted to get as much out of it as he could.

Sokka tried to inhale, but choked on the second tongue that had just taken residence in his mouth. He tried to open his mouth at the corner, he tried pulling back, but all his attempts failed. He was afraid he was going to suffocate when his brain suddenly reminded him that his nose could do the job just as well.

Zuko's fingers laced into Sokka's hair and he pulled on the umber locks. He pulled away from the kiss and Sokka gasped tiredly, but Zuko didn't give himself enough time to breath before biting down on Sokka's bottom lip and letting the taste of copper roll over his tongue.

Despite the fact that he was weak and wounded, Sokka didn't feel like he was being taken advantage of. Zuko was sincere after all, in his own bitterly tormented sort of way. He felt Zuko's nose and lips press against his neck. Sokka had met plenty of girls in his lifetime, and nothing ever seemed to come of that. He had to admit, getting this kind of attention was nice. This was, in fact, what he wanted too.

Much to his surprise, Zuko felt teeth clench the top of his ear. There was no pain. The effort was made in desperate exhaustion. Zuko smiled to himself. Sokka was trying so damn hard.

Suddenly there was a loud and violent crash. Zuko pulled back swiftly, his head jerking towards the door. The anticipated knock came hard and fast. "Prince Zuko, sir! It's the Avatar! He's here!"

"Ready the launcher! I want all soldiers on the deck now!"

"What about you, sir?"

"I'm finishing some business, now go!"

"Yes sir!"

"W-What's going… on…?" Sokka asked, his voice barely audible.

"The Avatar has come for you," Zuko answered.

Sokka was about to speak, but a piercing hot pain ignited on his chest. He cried out in pain, his voice coming as a rasping wail.

"This is my mark." Zuko's words were falling on failing ears. "You belong to me, Sokka of the Water Tribe."

**Breakdown**

**  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown**

**  
So let it go**

**  
Oh it's so amazing here**

**  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown**

When Sokka awoke, he saw his sister kneeling over him. He felt cool air blow gently against his face, instead of the stale hot air he remembered. Sokka noticed a tingling sensation on his arm. He looked to see his sister using her healing powers on the pink burns.

"Sokka?" Katara gazed worriedly at her brother. "Sokka are you awake?"

"Yeah…" was his whispered reply.

Katara smiled. "I'm so glad." The girl laid her dark hand against her brother's face, the black ring now gone, along with all the other cuts.

"Where are we?"

"We're back with Aang. We're on Appa right now." She moved the concentrated globe of water to another burn. "Aang came to rescue us from Zuko's ship. We found you unconscious down in the hull." Katara's cheeks turned pink and her brow furrowed. "I thought you were dead…"

The young man touched his sister's hand. "Nah, c'mon Katara. Zuko can't get rid of me that easily." Sokka pushed himself up with great effort. Katara tried to get him to lie back down but he only shook his head and laughed lightly.

"Um, Sokka?"

"Hm?"

"What's this here? I can't use my bending to heal it."

Sokka looked down to where his sister was pointing. There on his chest was a dark red marking no bigger than his thumb. Sokka stared at it for a bit, his memory suddenly rushing back.

"_This is my mark."_

Sokka touched the design thoughtfully.

"It's nothing."


End file.
